So Far, Not So Great
by SwacAddict
Summary: Continuation of Sonny: So Far. Sonny and Chad have finally confessed their true feelings for each other. Great, right? Wrong. Instead things are awkward and completely different than before. Can they work out the kinks and make things work? Two/ThreeShot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Mkay, guys. Sorry for the lack of updating on, well, anything. High school is keeping me super busy, and I'm pretty sure sophomore year is kicking my butt. Anyhow, I absolutely loved Sonny: So Far, with the exception of viewers unable to find out what was said between Sonny and Chad backstage. Seriously, I was like: WTF?! And we have to wait until JANUARY? What is this nonsense?! So, to hold me over, I decided to fill in the blanks of what happened on the season finale and give my take on the aftermath of it. Let's just say this is like, the first episode of season two. This will probably be a two or three shot, as I don't have time for a whole multi chapter. And I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors you may encounter. I was too lazy to edit this one thoroughly. And, I must admit this is not my best either, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. Now, I'll stop rambling and let you read…._

**Disclaimer:** I DO**NOT**own_Sonny With a Chance._

**So Far, Not so Great**

It had been exactly one week. One week full of awkward run-ins, nervous glances, silent lunch line stand-ins, and avoiding each other at all costs. It had also been one week since Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper appeared on _Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith_. As she cautiously roamed the halls of the studio in search of some fro-yo (surely some cookies 'n cream could distract her until dress rehearsal), Sonny recalled the day it all happened…

***Flashback**

"…_Right after this commercial break!" Sonny announced through her teeth, attempting to stall a little longer._

"_We're not taking a break," Gilroy, the gossipy talk show host chimed in._

"_Well, we are!" Sonny exclaimed as she dragged Chad off the stage._

"_You're leaving me here all by myself?!" Tawni called after them._

_Before leaving the set, Sonny turned to Tawni. "Yes."_

_And with that, she and Chad vanished behind the curtain._

…

"_I can't believe Gilroy tried to do that to us!" Sonny fumed once they reached the lobby behind the set._

"_Ah, he's a jerk," Chad said with annoyance. "I can't believe I read that book for nothing!"_

_Sonny looked down in exasperation. _Who cared about the book?

"_You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier that we wouldn't tell anyone secrets, and I think that we should probably do the same thing." she suggested._

"_Okay, fine, I didn't read the book!" Chad admitted, relief washing over him._

_Sonny stared at him with a puzzled look on her face._

"_OH, oh, you're talking about between us," Chad realized after seeing her expression. "Gotcha, yeah… we don't have secrets... do we?"_

"_I…don't know," Sonny answered, unsure of herself. " Do we?"_

"_Well, I mean…what kind of secrets could there be, right? Our shows are rivals. Not like there could be much going on there…" Chad rambled in a poor attempt to offer some sort of explanation. _

"_Of course, right, I mean…we're enemies…" she agreed skeptically._

"_We are?" Chad questioned, sounding disappointed._

"_Aren't we?" Sonny wasn't entirely positive what they were._

"_Well, I dunno," he reasoned. "I thought we were sort of, you know…friends."_

"_Yeah, friends that just argue…occasionally," Sonny suggested with a smile. They were friends. Now that, she could deal with._

"_And THAT, that out there…we were just acting, right? Chad gestured to the stage, referring to the clip of he and Sonny on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. "I mean, whatever Gilroy thinks we have going on, he's wrong. _Right_?"_

_Sonny really didn't want to bring this up, but she had no choice. After all, it was something that needed to be cleared up. "I mean…wait a second, like us…liking each other?"_

_Chad eyes widened as he pointed his finger in the direction of the set. "Yeah, I mean, don't really wanna talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience,"_

"_Yeah, yeah! _Right_. Especially feelings that we've never talked about before," Sonny said as crimson crept up her cheeks._

"_Yeah. Uh, you have feelings?" Chad wondered. _Oh, man. Did I just say that out loud? And I sounded really anxious…

_Now Sonny was really nervous. _Do I?_ she asked herself. But instead of answering, she threw the question back at him. " Y- do you have feelings?" _

"_I mean, I mean, since you're really asking and it's just- just the two of us…" Chad started._

"_Right! And there's, like no cameras this time or anything…" Sonny went on._

"_I reall- it's just…" Chad began again, but he was fearful he'd say something stupid._

"_No, listen." Sonny comforted as if she'd read his mind. "It's what I'm here for….You go first."_

"_No, you go first," he challenged._

"_No, you fir- well okay, same time," she said. After all, Sonny Monroe was the queen of compromise._

"_Yeah," Chad said, settling on the decision. _

"_One…" Sonny began with a nervous giggle. When Chad didn't say anything she went on. "Two…"_

"_I was gonna say that, yeah," he assured. Chad doesn't get nervous around a girl…no matter how stupidly cute she is. "Um…two and a half!" _

"_Three," the teenagers said in unison._

"_IlikeyoualotSonny, waaay more than I should, but we're rivals and y-you're a random and I guess I was just…" the words poured out of Chad's mouth like vomit. _

_He was talking so fast Sonny was unable to get a word in, not that she could bring herself to speak anyway. She was absolutely shocked at what she was hearing. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ liked her…_a lot_? _

"_Uh, Chad?" Sonny breathed as she put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to silence his incessant babbling._

_Her touch immediately brought Chad's thoughts to a halt. "Oh, sorry." _

"_Everything you just said…" Sonny began. "I…I feel the same way. I like you…a lot."_

"_Really?" Chad said brightly, both eyes sparkling._

"_Yeah. That was _so_ much easier than I thought it would be," she expressed, feeling much lighter than she did before._

***Flashback end**

After that Sonny and Chad went their separate ways. Sonny assumed things would just go back to normal, and they'd continue having their daily banter.

Unfortunately, she was sadly mistaken. Every time they saw each other, it was weird and uncomfortable. It was impossible for Sonny and Chad to be mean to one another now that they were aware of each other's true feelings.

Ironically, Chad was in the commissary standing in front of the frozen yogurt machine when Sonny got there.

_Just my luck_… She thought as she stepped apprehensively behind Chad.

He glanced at Sonny as he filled a bowl with Chocolate fro-yo. "Oh, uh… hi Sonny. How…how are you today?" he greeted politely, trying desperately to sound casual.

"Uh, I'm…fine, a-and yourself?" she replied awkwardly.

"Oh, you know…lots of, uh…drama. Haha."

"I could only imagine," was Sonny's response, which was really an understatement.

"Yeah…" Chad trailed off. "Well, I'll uh…catch you later."

"Sure," Sonny offered. "See ya…"

She let out a sigh once Chad walked out of the room. She missed hearing his smart remarks, arguing with no purpose, and the cute way he'd say "Really Sonny, _really_?". There had to be some way to make things normal again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A:**__ Okay guys. Despite my note about this story on my profile, I did it. I finished it. Personally, I hate it. I think it's one of the worst things I've ever written. My wording is awkward. There are too many setting changes. And it's a bit too short and very choppy. For some reason, my writing just didn't flow tonight like it usually does. But usually, I'm also more inspired. Normally, I only write when I have major motivation, but I felt that I really needed to get this twoshot completed. Seriously, it's been on my conscience all week. Anyway, I hope you find it somewhat satisfactory. __**PLEASE review**__ and tell me if it is really as horrible as I fear. Also, if any of you know when "Falling for the Falls" will premiere, tell me in a review/PM. I'm dying to know. _

"So?" Tawni questioned, staring at Sonny expectantly.

"What?" Sonny said innocently as she stuffed frozen yogurt into her mouth. She knew what Tawni wanted to know, but it was much easier to just pretend like she didn't.

"Did you talk to Chad?"

"Um…yeah," Sonny mumbled, staring sadly at her empty bowl. _I knew I should have gotten a more cookies 'n cream…_

"And? What did he say?" Tawni inquired impatiently.

"Well," Sonny began. "He said I 'hi'. I said 'hi'. He said 'see ya'."

"You mean you two _still_ haven't talked about what was said the day of the talk show?!"

"Well, you know…" Sonny fished for an excuse. "It just hasn't come up."

Tawni sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Sonny, everyone knows you and Chad are like…in _love_ with each other. You have to tell him how you feel…again. Then maybe he'll stop being a baby and make a move!"

"Tawni, I don't know," Sonny protested. "Maybe he just doesn't like me anymore."

"Yeah!" Tawni exclaimed sarcastically. "And maybe _I'm _ugly!"

"Why do you care anyway?" Sonny challenged, wishing she would just drop the subject.

"I don't _know_," Tawni replied in disgust. "I really need to stop though! After this."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Sonny called as Tawni stomped out of their dressing room in determination.

ooooooo0ooooooo

"Chad Dylan Goldfarb! You open this door right now!" Tawni shrieked as she pounded on the heartthrob's dressing room door.

"Listen Blondie," Chad hissed, the door swinging open immediately. "Don't you_ ever_ call me that again!"

"Yeah. Listen," Tawni threw her hand back, blowing of Chad's request. "Do you like Sonny or not?"

Chad's angry expression fell soft. "Well…yeah. Actually, I do…a lot."

"Then why don't you make a move already, boy? Go get your girl!"

"But…I don't know if she really feels…" Chad trailed off, staring at his feet.

"Trust me," Tawni assured with a smile. "She does. Now go."

ooooooo0ooooooo

There was a sudden spring in Chad Dylan Cooper's step as he followed Tawni back to her and Sonny's dressing room. Today was the day he and the girl of his dreams would finally be together. When they arrived at the door, Tawni stepped aside. "I'll let you two have some privacy."

Chad knocked three times and stood there anxiously, waiting for Sonny to open the door. When nothing happened, he called her name. "Sonny, you in there?!" After hearing no response, Chad decided to just go in. He figured she would've screamed or something if she was changing.

Chad gently cracked the door, just in case, and peeked in. What he saw brought an instant smile to his face. There lay his beautiful Sonny curled up on her couch. _She must have fallen asleep while Tawni and I were talking…_ Chad observed. Her soft dark waves fell gently across her face, brushing her flushed cheeks and touching the edges of her lips. She was so adorable. But her sleeping position wasn't even the cutest part. Cradled in arms was the picture Chad had given her a few months before. It had been an apology for trying to take over the Prop House.

Quietly, Chad tiptoed over to where Sonny slept. Sitting on the edge of the couch, he leaned over and softly pressed his lips to Sonny's. At once, her eyes flew open in shock. Then she realized she'd just been kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper. When Chad began to pull away, Sonny, put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his face back down to hers. The kiss went from sweet and gentle to deep and passionate in a matter of seconds. When the couple finally decided it was time to breathe, they pulled apart. Sonny sat up on the couch, face to face with Chad.

"So…what does this mean?" Sonny whispered shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well," Chad began with a hopeful grin. "I _hope_ it means that you want to be my girlfriend. I mean, I _wish_ you would be."

Sonny beamed as she pulled him into a hug and held him tight.

"Your wish is my command."

As Hollywood's hottest new couple walked out of the Prop House hand in hand, they couldn't seem to wipe their goofy smiles off their faces.

So far, everything was _so_ great.

_Puhhhhleeeeaseee Review. _

_Constructive criticism is helpful. Flames are unwelcomed._ (:


End file.
